


Prioritize

by Twelve (Dodici)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Writober 2020, before CA arc, hunting for bugs in Kakin, literally nothing happens, you can read it as friendship but togashi would be disappointed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodici/pseuds/Twelve
Summary: There will be bugs and hunts and Hunters, but five minutes never hurt anybody.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	Prioritize

**Author's Note:**

> My brain looked at all the exciting prompts available and obviously chose the most boring one XD  
> In our defense, the universe is unkind and sometimes we just want to write shameless schmoop.

Gon wakes up with hair dipped in dew. He blinks at the golden strands of light raining down from the foliage and feels his limbs unfurl from the stiffness coming with falling asleep on top of a tree.

He’s pretty sure he woke up because of a weird sound, something that isn’t common in the forest—wow, here it is again.

He sits up and blinks at the soft heap of white and purple that lies at arm-length: Killua sneezes like a kitten. That might be the cutest sound ever made by something human. Actually, Killua looks more like a big feline right now, one foot dangling off the branch and both hands folded under his head. He sniffs hard and sneezes again.

“You sneeze like a kitten,” Gon says, and climbs closer.

Killua’s eyes flash open, tousled hair and quizzical look in place.

“What—” The meaning must hit him then and there because he groans loud enough to make birds fly all around—or maybe that’s on Gon’s laugh. “What the fuck does that even mean, I _don’t_ sneeze like— _whatever_.” He grumbles and curls in a tighter ball for a long second before stretching out—gosh, he really is a cat. “It’s this freaking humidity! Next time we take a job searching for bugs, remind me to bring a tent or something.” 

He yawns, one hand tangled inside his hair and blue eyes still sleepy as he scans the sprawl of foggy greenery spread under their feet.

“The meeting point shouldn’t be much far—Gon, what are you looking at?”

Gon doesn’t fall off the tree because he’s been sleeping on branches since he was a child, but he knows he’s gaping, just—there’s a ray of sun that’s cutting right between them and Killua’s face is on the other side of a screen made of golden dust. It’s eerie: Killua looks ghostly pale in the half-shadow, a bit out of this world. Killua is always a bit out of this world and Gon’s stomach is once again stricken all of the sudden with how lucky he is that he met him. How lucky that Killua is willing to chase Ging with him and sleep inside a forest with him, and go to any kind of places without a second thought. All of it just because Gon asked.

His arms and legs are moving way before his brain has caught up with what he’s doing. They fall down, Gon on top and Killua’s yawn cut in half as his back hit the creaking bark of the tree. 

“Oi, moron! What’s this all about?” Killua’s punch is soft and bounces on the top of Gon’s hair. It’s pretty wet; Gon sneezes too, even if he sounds way more like a frog than anything as cute as a kitten. Definitely not as cute as Killua.

“Oh, come on, Gon! That’s disgusting… what’s gotten into you?” Killua asks, still pinned down.

Gon props up his chin right on his sternum and grins even if it’s a bit hard on his teeth.

“I’m just happy—you said ‘next time’, Killua.”

Maybe it’s a bit bad of Gon, to charge at him like that when he’s still so sleepy—but Killua is rarely sleepy and unguarded and relaxed; Killua is sharp and attentive and surrounded by an armor of competence and dedication. Sometimes Gon wants to just dig into the softness that he knows is stored behind that shell, bear-hug him with all four limbs and brush his forehead under his chin even if then Killua punches him, and sneezes again.

“What?” he asks, confusion clear as he rubs at his eye and takes Gon’s face in like it’s an abstract painting. Honestly, sometimes he’s the dumbest smart person Gon knows.

“You said ‘next time we take a job searching for bugs’, Killua… So you’d like to take another job like this, one day?”

Gon can feel it more than seeing it—Killua’s pupils widen just as his heartbeat skyrockets, louder than any other sound in the forest. He props himself up abruptly, bedhead wild and mouth agape.

“What—that was. It wasn’t. I was just thinking aloud—”

“I’d love that,” Gon says, and hugs him a bit tighter. “It would be so fun!”

Killua blinks as if all the morning mist was gathered in between their faces; as if he couldn’t really read Gon’s own despite the fact that Gon is trying—he always tries his best to be clear, about how much he likes being around Killua and how much he’d like for them to keep on staying together in the future, but… he isn’t sure Killua really _gets_ it. And he frowns when he looks closer in his eyes and there’s doubt and confusion, because maybe he doesn’t want to, and Gon doesn’t want to force him and he’s just so scared that if he pushes too far Killua is going to bolt and—

But Killua is blushing. 

“Yeah, I—that would be fun. Maybe not bugs, though.” He’s smiling, but it’s a complicated curve that doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “And you still have to find your dad first, right?”

Gon—yeah. Of course. He nods, and plops his head back on Killua’s chest with enough force that they both end up laying down once again.

Killua’s heart is still running wild, but maybe Gon’s too is fluttering a bit, this morning. He isn’t sure if it’s going to help, but he keeps on holding tight and this time Killua sighs and presses a clumsy hand on his shoulder to reciprocate the hug. Maybe he's just trying to stop him from falling off the tree like a dumbass—Killua is a practical person—but it’s still nice. Gon snuggles a bit closer, looking at the forest from that slanted point of view, all rustling and moving, breathing like a green ocean.

“What’s gotten into you, uh?” Killua asks, and yawns; his chin moves on top of Gon’s head. “We should start moving, or we’ll be late to the meeting point. We don’t want to keep Kite waiting for us, right?”

Right. Of course Gon doesn’t want to keep Kite waiting—he wants Kite to rely on him, on them both. He wants this amazing Hunter to be impressed with him and Killua and trust them; he wants to make him proud, it’s an itch right below his solar plexus, and still…

Holding Killua, being hold. It’s the best thing, it keeps on being the best thing in the ways only adventures and mysteries are. It makes Gon’s feel all stupid and giddy, excited to start the day and apprehensive, because if it starts it’s also going to end and…

“Five more minutes,” he pleads. Maybe Killua is using nen, because there’s a pleasant prickle spreading from his hand along Gon's whole spine.

And Killua, who never denies him anything, yawns louder than him, and keeps on rubbing his back with an open palm, distracted and soft.

“Five more minutes, alright,” he says, and it must be wishful thinking, but Gon can almost hear another promise, about five more minutes and many more to come, and both Kite and Ging somehow don’t really stand a chance against that.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was, unsurprisingly, #morning cuddle, from fanwriter.it's [pumpFIC list](https://fanwriters.files.wordpress.com/2020/09/writober_listafanwriter.jpg?w=700&h=).


End file.
